She's Bled
by Emi.Green
Summary: .:Darkfic:. Él es el más prestigiado cazador de demonios de toda la ciudad, su increíble habilidad es incomparable e insuperable, hasta que se topa con un enemigo...fuera de lo común. .:DantexLady:.


She's bled

**She's bled**

**Emi.Green**

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Las oscuras calles ya anunciaban la media noche, ya nadie se encontraba por allí, excepto por un hombre que regresaba de su trabajo para irse con su familia. Pasó por un callejón y pudo escuchar cómo alguien pedía a gritos que lo ayudaran, más precisamente una _mujer._

Alarmado, se acercó sigilosamente allí, comenzando a hundirse en la oscuridad. Sintió, de repente, una puntiaguda y gran garra apresarlo y llevarlo más al callejón. El hombre comenzó a gritar desesperado, hasta que sintió que la cara de aquel extraño ser se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba con una voz femenina…

—Ayúdame, por favor.-Ésa era la voz que antes había oído. La criatura lanzó una terrorífica risa, tomó los brazos del muchacho, y los arrancó, haciendo que se oiga un desesperado grito de dolor y agonía.

La sangre comenzó a correr y manchar todas las paredes de aquel callejón, mientras que aquellos agonizantes gritos se iban apagando con la llegada de la muerte.

…

—¿Aceptarás el caso?-Lady se cruzó de brazos y piernas, mientras se acomodaba en la silla frente al escritorio de Dante.

—Si tú me acompañas…-Le guiñó un ojo, cosa que hizo a ella rodar los ojos, en señal de frustración. El peliblanco se llevó una porción de pizza a la boca, mientras pasaba las páginas de una revista pornográfica.

—Bien, pero empecemos ya.-Se paró de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta. —Te llevaré a donde encontraron el cuerpo. ¡Y deja eso!-Dante sonrió, dejó la pizza y la revista, se paró y la siguió.

—De acuerdo, muñeca.

…

Dante se acercó al callejón mientras Lady hablaba con el policía, todo estaba cubierto de sangre, hasta parecía pintado a propósito. A un costado, estaba el par de brazos y el cuerpo en el suelo, totalmente carmesíes. Sonrió. Eso no era obra humana.

—Hey muñeca, mira esto.-Ella se acercó y al ver la escena quedó petrificada. —Esto es, sin duda, obra de un demonio. Me encargaré de buscarlo y… ¿Qué sucede?-Detuvo su diálogo al ver la expresión de la morena. Su ojos rosado se mostraba con un inusual brillo, mientras que el verde parecía nublado. En su rostro se estaba formando una diabólica y aterradora sonrisa, por lo que Dante la tomó de los hombros y la zamarreó para que reaccionara. Pestañeó y volvió a la normalidad, algo confundida. —¿Qué sucedió, muñeca?

—No…no lo sé…-Se sintió algo extraña, y luego algo que la invadía por dentro. El Sparda sintió cómo algo mordía su cuello, bajó la mirada alarmado y se encontró con la boca de Lady, quien con sus ahora afilados dientes había hecho una herida.

—¡Hey!, ¿Tanto me quieres?-Con ese comentario la chica reaccionó, vio el cuello del muchacho y se echó a correr. Él se limpió la sangre y la siguió, dejando a los policías algo confundidos. —¡Lady!-Aceleró el paso y pudo distinguir la cabellera negra a unos metros. Se notaba que estaba en el suelo, pues se la veía algo baja como para estar parada. Dante se acercó a ella y posó una mano en su hombro. Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. —¿Qué sucedió allí?-Dijo señalando su cuello. La chica desvió la mirada.

—No lo sé, vi aquella sangre y me sentí extraña…y luego…te hice eso.-Él la observaba atentamente y luego se sentó al lado, colocando sus brazos tras su cabeza.

—Seguro es una excusa barata para no decirme que mi cuello te parece excitante.-Tuvo que esquivar un puñetazo que la chica lanzó.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Bueno, bueno, no era para tanto…Pero, ¿Sabes? A mí tu cuello sí me parece excitante, muñeca.-Acercó sus labios a aquella fina y blanca piel, ella sintió la respiración del cazademonios allí y se movió.

—Hazlo de nuevo y eres hombre muerto.-Se paró y comenzó a caminar. —Voy para el local, luego continuamos con el caso…Necesito tomar algo.-Escuchó un "Me tienes a mí, muñeca" que tuvo que ignorar o lo mataría. Llegó al Devil May Cry y se sentó en la silla donde siempre estaba Dante. Sonrió de lado y subió los pies a la mesa, adoptando la característica pose del Sparda.

—Estás demasiado tiempo con ese demonio, _Mary_.-La muchacha al oír esa voz y _**ese**_ nombre se levantó de un salto y desenfundó dos armas, apuntando hacia donde provenía aquel comentario. De las sombras emergió un hombre calvo, _y_ _con ojos bicolor iguales a los de ella._ —¿Qué sucede, hija mía?, ¿No estás feliz de verme?

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí?-No podía creer que estuviese ahí, parado frente a ella, él, Arkham, _su padre_. ¡Pero si había sido destruido por Dante y Vergil! —Tú no estás aquí.-Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, lo odiaba, verdaderamente lo detestaba.

—Qué feo es hablarle así a tu padre…-Desenfundó una daga. —Seguro es por culpa de ese estúpido demonio…voy a matarlo.

—¡Dante no tiene nada que ver contigo!

—¿Lo defiendes? A mí me parece que sí tiene algo que ver conmigo…y más si sé dónde está su hermano.-Los ojos de Lady se abrieron de par en par.

—Vergil está…vivo?-Arkham la tomó del mentón y elevó la daga al estómago de ella. Intentó apuntarle nuevamente, pero le erró.

—Hay muchas cosas que te están pasando que están vinculadas conmigo. Así que piensa muy bien si quieres que desaparezca o no.-Hizo una cortada no muy profunda, pero lo suficiente para hacerlo sangrar. —Nos vemos, hija mía.-Lady cayó al suelo, con lágrimas en los ojos y con una mano en aquella herida.

Dante entró al local y vio aquella escena. Esperó lo peor. Corrió hacia la muchacha y la ayudó a sentarse en la silla mientras cortaba una manga de su chaqueta y tapaba con ella la cortada de la chica.

—¿Qué pasó?-Las lágrimas no esperaron para salir, ella comenzó a sollozar fuertemente y luego se aferró al chico en un abrazo.

—Vino mi padre!-Dante se sorprendió ante esto y luego la separó un poco para verla a los ojos. —Quiere matarte…y Vergil está vivo.-La cara del Sparda iba cambiando de expresión a medida que le daban las noticias.

—¿¡Vergil está vivo!?-Se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Sí…Dante, yo…

—Shh, no te preocupes… ¿Él matarme? ¿A mí?, ¡Por Favor!-Ella sonrió y luego él la abrazó otra vez. —Veo que sí te importo, muñeca.

—Nunca dije que no me importaras, idiota.-El chico sintió cómo ella se aferraba más a su pecho. —Pero no te aproveches, sólo estoy sensible.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no todos los días la gran Lady te dice que le importas.

—No soy tan fría.

—Mejor.

—Bien.

—Bien. Demuéstramelo.-El chico la separó un poco y le envió una mirada sensual. Luego comenzó a acercarse a los labios de la chica.

—¿No fue…suficiente…con…-Ya se estaba dejando vencer por aquel beso, pero justo la puerta del local se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista un rostro ya conocido por ambos. Dante se paró de golpe.

—¡¿Vergil?!

…

_**·: Chapter 1, Complete :·**_

Un mini regalito para ustedes, mis amorosos lectores :3 Estoy sin Banda Ancha, por eso tardo tanto y no me conecto ;o; Espero que me tengan paciencia, éste o el próximo mes ya vuelvo a tener y publico la segunda parte de "Bola 8" y sigo con los Drabbles de "Ojos Bicolor Vs. Ojos Celestes"

Espero que les guste éste nuevo trabajo (:

¡Emi los ama!

©2008 Capcom.

©2008 Emi.Green.


End file.
